stella's promotion
by dippish
Summary: stella goes to work and finds out she has to relocate,at her new office she meets her true love and they get marry.Later Stella gets raped.
1. Chapter 1

Stella Bonasera

Author's note: The characters in this story I don't own; they're from CSI New York & Law & Order SVU.

Stella got up for work as usual, it was a Monday and she say to herself this is going to be a long day.

She walks down the hallway to check on her two babies, the baby would be getting up for her bottle here soon so she crept into their room. As she walked in her son Christian was snuggled down under his blankets with his favorite stuff animal he won at the county fair last week. She bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead just like she did every morning before she went out to the kitchen to start to fix breakfast.

Off of Christian's part of the room is Gabriel's room; she just turned 11 months old.

When she reached the crib "Gabby" was starting to wake up wanting her bottle of milk.

Stella picked her up checked her diaper changed it put Gabby in a pretty pink sun dress with matching bonnet with booties; then she reaches for her receiving blanket when a knock on the door she knew who it was so she walked out in the hall not to wake up her son when she yelled "I'll be right there mom!" Stella stepped back to pull the baby's door around so she could hear when her son woke up.

Stella and Gabby went to let her grandma in cause it was her day to spend with the kids while Stella was at work. They all walked up the stairs to the front room where the playpen was, she laid Gabby in her playpen and went to make her milk bottle while she was warming the baby's bottle her mom sits and plays with Gabby to keep her from crying while her bottle warms.

Stella walks in and gives her baby her bottle; she lays her in the playpen to nurse her bottle while her mom and grandma talks in the kitchen.

Stella looks at her mom and says you want cup of coffee? " Her mom say yes" "I love a cup" ok Stella answered. She went to make it when she turned around and seen Christian standing in the hall rubbing his sleepy eyes trying to come awake. She walked over picked him up kissed him good morning and then set him back down walked over poured a cup of coffee for her mom and herself she gave her mom the cup of coffee and said she be right back out.

Stella went got ready for work, she put on one of her better suits all her make up on right down to brushing her teeth. Coming back out to the kitchen thinking she had time to talk with her mom and play with the kids a few minutes, she was surprise to see what time it was: it was time to get out of there to go work. She had enough time to get downtown to catch the subway bus. As she was going down the steps she told her mom where the diaper bag was and she laid out her son outfit out in kids' room on the back of the chair. She yelled kiss the children by for me I'm running late love yaw all.

The train would be there at 8:30 and she had to be at work by 9:00.

It isn't easy to make it but she does with a minute to spare. Sitting down for a few minutes to catch her breath and check her make up to make sure it hadn't ran it was fame.

While she was on her way to work the worse thing happened and she thought her day wouldn't get any worse it does.

Her ex-husband shows up beside her on the subway train. Stella looks at him in dis-belief ; she tries to ignore him but he spoke to her asking her about the children this just floors her to the point if wanting to scream at him but she maintains control and looks at him and says "why do you care about them, you didn't care about them when we were married so why the change of heart? Frankie!"

"When I told you I was pregnant with our daughter, you ran off to parts unknown neither to be seen or heard of again!" "Our daughter doesn't even know your touch, cause when I went into labor you weren't nowhere to be found." "So yes I question your reason for showing up now" Stella told Frankie. So once I got out of the hospital from having her I filed for a divorce from your abusive and inability of being there when we needed you. Now if you don't mind of got to get to work, just then her stop came up and she got off the train and chucked the experience of the train ride this morning up to being bad luck penny!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Promotion Notice

Once Stella got inside the building she took a deep breath in before she got on the elevator. As she walk toward the elevator she seen one of her co-worker; he yelled wait till you get to your office the boss is looking for you. Stella motion thanks for the heads up; just then the elevator arrived. Stella stepped in and pushed third floor button.

She got off the elevator and walked to her office; which was down the hall on the left side of the building; she got a beautiful look of the beach during the good weather months. She just got done hanging up her windbreaker when her boss walks in to talk to her.

"Good morning Stella" Joe said. "Have a seat I think you'll need it when you hear what I have to say." Stella thought "he are it comes; the ax for being late a couple of times since she started work with the company." "O.K. Joe I'm comfortable now!" Joe walked over and sat in a chair in front of Stella's desk; now Stella I know you've only been with the firm for about a year or less but I've got let you go; and believe me I wish I didn't haven't let go of you because you're such a hard worker but I can't create the work that's needed for your talent so as of now your job here is terminated as of now. Stella's face went from agitated to plain depress; the only thing she could say is "Why Joe?"

"Because I need you in New York City with the new firm I'm flying out to start in a few days and I need my top expectative out there to handle things." The since of relief came over her face when she realized he wasn't firing her. "Why did you drag this out, making it sound like your firing me!" I just wanted to let you know how much I value your ability to produce such excellent ideas for this company, and to show you what I mean you go home and start packing your stuff cause I'm paying to have it all moved to New York and also help you rent a new place big enough for you and those two kids you have. We only have a few days cause our next big account comes in a week after next.

But what do I do for a sitter in New York?" Don't worry about that I've got that handle! " In the new office building their will be a day care center right on the place just need to work out some of the details with the architect to see what room!

So Stella went home phoned her mom and told her the good news. Her mom asked her about who would watch over the kids while she worked? Stella tells her mom that her boss is going to build a day care center for the women that work for him. Where she can check in on the kids anytime she wants. Her mom told her she had a bad feeling about this but Stella told her mom everything would be all right.

Stella did ask her mom if she would watch the kids while she packed things up cause they only had a few days to get things together and get in to New York before their next big account came in. And her mom agreed to it; for she knew once the move was final she would have to go to New York to see her grandchildren.

Stella spent the whole day and into the night to get things packed and then she went to pick up the kids at her moms, when she got there Christian and Gabriel was already sound to sleep so she curled up on the cot that was in the closet and spent the night with her mom instead of taking the chance at waking the kids up from their sleep

The next morning Stella calls her boss Joe and tells him she's all packed ready to move to New York. Fine I'll be there to pick you up in about an hour to go over things.

Joe hangs up the phone and goes in put on his very best aftershave lotion and hurries out the door to pick up Stella; but before he reaches her mom's place, he picks up a dozen red roses for her.

Once he got to her mom's place he walked up the sidewalk to greet her and her mom. Joe said" hello Kristy has you daughter explain to you about her job promotion yet?" Yes her mom said but I'm not too comfortable about her that far away from her family with any help out there for her and the kids. I'll be right there to help her out; you don't have to worry about her or the kids. Well o.k. But remember this if anything happens to my babies I'll hold you responsible cause you just told me you look out after them since I couldn't be there! And just then they said good-by, her mom yelled would I see you again before you catch your flight to New York? I hope so if not I'll call you before we take off love ya mom!

They got in the car and Joe handed the flowers Stella asked, "What is this for?" It a way of saying how much you mean to me and how much I appreciate you and the work you do for me Stella" Joe replied. Well you didn't have to go through all that trouble just for me I'm only doing what I love and enjoy doing. But still you need this too and any way they'll look good on your desk in your new office. Stella finally gave in and accepted them graciously; she put them in a vase till she got where she was going them she put them in water.

Joe looked at Stella and the kids thinking how much she means to him, just about then he told them that they were already booked on a flight out of Los Angelus airport today and the flight will be taking off in about an hour. They had enough time to get a bit to eat and to give Gabby her milk and change her diaper before they had to get on the plane.

Once they ate their lunch and Christian had finished, she took him to go drain (ha) the lizard and washes his hands before they got on the plane, when she returned with Christian and Gabby they went to the airport. She got the kids settled down and took a

deep breath in, she realized she had to call her mom to tell her that they were taking off here in about twenty minutes that she call when she got in and the kids were settle in for the night. The phone rings and rings and just about the time her mom went to pick up the phone Stella went to hang up when she heard her mom's voice say hello.

Mom; Stella replies "were on the way to New York so I guess we won't get to see each other until I get a couple of days off I just wanted you to know that way you wouldn't go the apartment and get sacred when you found I wasn't there with the kids anymore. Well got to go the plane is about to take off love ya bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Settling in to the new place

The Plain takes off and Christian falls off to sleep; sleeps right through the entire flight. The flight takes about 2 hours. So of coarse when they land he's going to be full of energy.

But Joe seized the moment to talk about the new account that they'll be working on in about a week. He said that they would be putting in long hours to get this new account going strong. Stella agreed "but what about the day care you said we would have in the new building?"

Joe replied "it being worked on as we speak; I can't have my top employees worried about their babies while there at work now can I!"

Stella got a sense of relief on her face, to know that her children were going to be able go work with her and she could take check in on them when she wanted to. Joe told her "I know your kids mean the world to you, that's why I created the day care room so you could put your mind at ease and to be able check in on them when you needed too."

Thanks Joe I don't know how to thank you enough. Don't worry about it the work you do for me is thanks enough and on top of that if we land the Chubby Chase account next week that'll be thanks enough.

The captain comes over the p.a. system and tells everyone to buckle his or her seat belts that the plane will be landing in a few minutes. Stella made sure the kid's belts were buckle and she was already buckled in so all that's left to do is wait for the plane to land.

They all step off the plane; they pick up what luggage they had brought with them,

Diaper bag and a few toys for the kids to play with. Joe made motion to go right where he had a car already to pick them all up and deliver them to their new apartment

When they get there Joe has Stella close her eyes before they entered the apartment, as they walk in Joe tells Stella to open her eyes and what does she see…

Not just an apartment but also a condominium on the best side of town. She looked at Joe and said" I can't afford this, not on what I make!" Joe looked at her and said now you can, cause I've got so much confidence in you I had my attorney draw up legal papers making you a partner in the firm! "Now how would it look at the office if my top ceo didn't have the best place for her kids to live. Well I got to go see you in the morning I'll stop by to pick you three up about 8:30 o.k. Stella agreed just as Joe started to leave Stella asked about her things from the old place back home, where were they? Oh they'll be here tomorrow sometime but I arranged for a crib and two new beds to already be assembled by the time we got here right down to bedclothes for the beds. See ya in the morning goodnight.

It had been a long flight and the kids were kind of fussy so she thought maybe a short nap might help before they went out looking for anything. Christian was still sleepy cause she found him sacked out in is new bed and little Gabriel was still asleep in her car seat so she put her seat and all in her crib and then lay her favorite blanket over her to keep her warm and give her sense of home until her stuff arrives tomorrow.

Well it is three hours later when the baby stirred awake wanting her mom Stella got up picked up her daughter and looked at her watch realizing she needed to get milk and something for supper she woke up her son and they all went for a walk to get some supper and milk for them. Once they were back home she got some lunch and changed her daughter diaper fed her son got the kids settled for a little while she could finally take a breather. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and spending time with her babies.

After lunch she played silly little games with Gabby and Christian she treated it just as if nothing had changed in their routine hoping when it came to bedtime the kids would be able to sleep in their new beds.

Joe got an idea to go pick up Stella and the kids take them out for supper.

So he did just that but not before cleaning up himself first. So he got ready put on his best suite got cleaned up good and left to go pick up the three of them.

Later that evening Joe showed up and asked if she wanted to go out with the kids and have a good hot meal and to celebrate her partnership in the firm. Stella said" give me a few minutes to get the kids ready and we can go, sure take your time. Stella came back with the kids and Joe took helped her get the car seat buckled in and got Christian buckled in and took off to go have supper

Dinner goes well the kids don't eat too much but they eat enough to get through the night. Stella and Joe just talk shop finalizing all the papers. The kids were exhausted from all of the excitement.

Stella was so excited about being a partner that she had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. They finished up dinner; on the ride back to her apartment Joe let it slip he called Stella "my Stella and only mine." Stella looked over at Joe and "asked him

What did you just say about me?" Nothing Joe" replied" thinking he covered his tracks; here we are at your new apartment.

He helped her in with the children and then he said good night see you in the morning Stella.

After he left and Stella had a little bit of quiet time to her self she got to thinking about what Joe had said to her, but she was too tired to pay much attention to it and she went on to bed.

The next morning Stella woke to a knock on her door, it was Joe saying" you ready for work?" "No I just woke up give me time to get ready for work." I still have to feed the kids before we leave.

As they walked inside the door Stella couldn't get over how huge the building was on the inside she thought, Joe took her by the hand and gave her a tour of the building starting with the day care showing her everything he had order. He already had the day care up and running, Stella was so impressed she left the kids in the day care center.

He made sure the day care center had everything an infant to the age of 10 years old. Anything that a child would need or want. It even has a room for the babies and young Children to take a nap without being disturbed by the kids who aren't asleep.

There's cribs, Bassinets, playpens etc. The refrigerator had things for the kids to eat and formula for the babies that were on baby formula.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe's Idea is set in place

They finish the tour and Joe took Stella down the one hall that led to her office. When she step foot inside her office she seen nothing but flies that had to be put away, so she took her kids to the daycare center and kissed them told 'em that she see them at lunch time. When she got back up to her new office they were still bring in her stuff from her office in L.A. Stella knew her work was officially here all though she wished it hadn't she knew she had to get started putting things in order if she was ever going to be efficient again. Just about then Joe yelled in "see you at lunch Stella."

The morning flew by and before she realized it was time to take her lunch break, so she stacked her flies neat on her desk pushed her chair up to her desk and locked her office up. She hurried up to catch the elevator down to the first floor where the daycare center was so she could have lunch with her babies.

As Stella was enter the playroom area her son comes running up to her trying to tell her about his morning in the daycare center and how he enjoys coming to work with her everyday. Stella asked Jessica how the kids did?

And Jessica replied, "Christian did well, but Gabby seemed a little fussy" but over all it seemed to have gone well. Stella told Jessica "the reason she was probably fussy is due to this being first time she's been away from me since birth and the first time a stranger has handled her. Cause back home grandma would come over and watch the kids while I went to work."Oh that would explain the fussing at naptime. Her mom also told Jessica that "Gabby doesn't like to take a nap in the morning it's always a fight at home to get her to lay down" generally I usually have to let her go until she lays down in her playpen and just passes out from exhaustion." Jessica thanks Stella and noted that in her memory for the next time Gabby doesn't want take her morning nap.

Stella sat down to eat lunch with her babies when Joe busted in saying "Stella I've been looking all over for you" Stella asked him "why?" Because I would like to take you out for lunch; just you and me! The kids would be all right here in the daycare center.

Stella looks at him and said "thanks but I really just want to stay here for my lunch and spend it with my kids!"

Yes but I really need to talk with you and with the kids along your mind isn't really into your work; so please come have lunch with me the kids will be alright here. Stella hesitated but she finally said yes. But it can't be too long of a lunch.

Well they went to lunch and Joe took Stella to a great to eat. He order for the both of them; for Stella he order a steak well done with baked potato

With gravy and for him he orders the same only his had to be medium rare with the best champagne.

While they waited he started with how beautiful her work is and how he wouldn't be where he is if she hadn't walked in to his office that day asking for a job. Stella just smiled and said thanks but she was just doing her job. Then Joe stepped over the line, he leaned over and tried to kiss her; she instantly smacked him and told him "never try that again." So the rest of lunch they just talked about the new account Chubby Chase. Once the lunch was over they went back to the office and Stella checked in on her babies before she went on up to her office to finish out her day; they were fine so she went to her office.

She sat down thinking about lunch and declared she'd needed to put Joe in his place before it gets out of hand. She went to Joe's office and told him "Joe I'm not looking for a guy right now all I want to do is raise my kids and build a strong future for them ok." Joe agreed for right now.

The end of the work day came she went down to pick up the kids and go home but instead of riding the bus she walked home with the kids. On the way home she stopped at the store to get a few things for dinner and diapers for Gabby; Christian wanted a bottle of juice to drink on the way home Stella was thankful that tomorrow was payday she spent almost all of what she had left from the move at the store.

They started walking down the corner when Joe drove up and asked if he could take her to work and home until she got a car. Stella only agreed on two conditions one I give you a little bit of money for gas and two once I get my own car you won't need to come and pick me up. Joe agreed though it was a reluctant agreement but he did agree to the conditions.

They pull up in front of her condominium and helped her with the kids and then he told her good night.

She put Gabby in her playpen and Christian was playing in the front room with his toys. Stella started dinner for them, she made mash potatoes, dumplings and chicken for her and Christian and for Gabby she fixed her dumplings, mash potatoes and applesauce; once dinner was done she walked in and Christian to go wash his hands and come to dinner, she picked up Gabby and placed her in her high chair with her food on her child proof plate and gave it to her let her learn to feed herself by then her son was in his chair and was waiting for his plate. She handed him his plate and before she could turn around to sit down he got up and pulled out his mom's chair for her then looked up at her and said "there you go mom I love you" Stella didn't know what to think about what her son just did.

After dinner Christian asked his mom if he could help her in any way? No baby just go sit in the front room and play or watch TV, I've got to clean up your sister Stella "told Christian" and do up these few dirty dishes before be. So while she did those up he played with his baby sister and watched TV.

After Stella got done she took both the kids into the bathroom and got their baths and dressed them for bed it had been a long day and the kids were tired and Gabby was rubbing her little eyes wanting to go to bed.

Christian asked if he could tuck his little sister in once? His mom said sure honey just let mommy show you what to do. Stella took his little hand and helped guide him with her blanket to cover her up and he lifted her little hand and tucked in her favorite stuffed animal "rabbit" in with her. Stella was very proud of her son, she never thought about how her son felt about his little sister other than the normal sibling rivalry that kids have among each other. After he helped with his sister he gave her a kiss on her hand and then went got in his bed; Stella Told him" I'll be right there to tucked you in too, baby. Okay mom, when she got done putting Gabby 's things up she walked over to tuck him in and found him sound to sleep so she covered him up tucked Scooby in with him and went off to bed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Long Hours

When the sun came up, Stella's alarm clock was just going off. She got up went in to the bathroom brushed her teeth and took a shower got dress for work.

She walked in checked on the kids they were still asleep; so she went into the kitchen and started breakfast for them. She was just getting the kids breakfast done when Joe knocked on her door. Stella went to the door and told Joe "be quiet the kids aren't up yet." "Joe apologizes for being so loud coming in."

Stella set their places, her son's plate and Gabby's high chair. She looked at Joe and said "what's so important that you'd show at 7:30 in the morning" I just got word about the new account were taking on today Just then Stella interrupts him and said "I thought that wasn't till next week." "Yea so did I Stella" Joe replied but the owner is coming in this afternoon and he wants to meet the person that's going to be working on it with him; or I would have waited until I picked you up at our usual time, "well thanks for the heads up warning Joe" Stella replied.

Just then she heard her babies get up. Good morning sweethearts how's my babies this morning? Christian stood there rubbing his sleepy little eyes trying to come awake; I've got your breakfast all done sweetie. She helped her son to the table and then she went back to get Gabby cause she hadn't come fully awake yet so she was able pick her up before she started to cry. She brought Gabby out and placed her in her high chair and gave her; her breakfast also.

She looked at Joe and told him go sit down while I get ready; gather up what the kids need while were out today. When she came back out she got the kids ready and then she packed up the diaper bag and out the door they went.

Joe helped her out with the kids to get them into the car especially Gabby's car seat it was hard to anchor in. They all got in finally and got started to work. On the way to work Joe told Stella that starting today they had to work late. Okay Joe, but "what do I do with the kids?" Joe told her "I got someone to stay late and keep an eye on the kids while we work."

They get to work and Stella put the kids in the daycare center gave them each a kiss and told them I'll see you at lunch time, her son looked up at her and said okay mom we'll see you then. Her and Joe went up to their office to start their day.

Come lunch time they went down to the kids, they were all playing and Jessica looked at Stella and said, "Hi, how has your morning gone?" The kid has had a wonderful time. Your son drew you a picture of all of you working together here and Gabby has had a better day than yesterday.

They all ate and it was time to get back to work but before she left she told the kids she come down and check on them perodic until we get done.

During the evening Joe made a remark about for the next couple of weeks maybe having grandma come out to stay with you so the kids would have a familiar person there with them while you put in the late hours. Maybe your right Joe! I'll call mom and see if she can get away or not, but for right now lets focus on this account.

At lunchtime Stella called her mom to see if she could. The phone rings and all the time it's ringing Stella not sure how to ask her mom for help cause she's not sure how her mom is going to react to the favor. Just then her mom answers the phone hello her mom said; Stella said "hello mom how are you doing?" "Were fine out here " but I've ran into a small snag out here, I need to know if you can come out here to stay a couple of weeks to help watch the kids here at home?

Her mom asked, "What happened to the day care Joe offered you?" He held to his word but mom these next two weeks the hours are going to be late and I really don't like nor want the kids out late with a stranger watching them and at home they'll have all of their toys and their own beds; all of my stuff arrives today that Joe had shipped out here from L.A."So will you come?" Stella asked.

Her mom said "yes, I'll catch the first flight out in the morning and I should be there by lunchtime okay." "Thanks mom " Stella said I'd see you in the morning at lunchtime. I'm not going to tell the kids about you coming out I want it to be a surprise to them. Bye mom.

Stella hung up the phone and picked up her purse and started to go when a woman down the hall yelled Stella Joe's looking for you. She motioned to her co-worker Sara that she heard her; and Stella went on down to her kids to see them.

Jessica greeted Stella at the door and Christian right behind her and Gabby was in her walker right behind her big brother cooing and reaching her hand out to him wanting him to play with her and the rattle she was holding. Stella just smiled at Jessica and looked at her son who was covered in chalk dust… Jessica was trying to explain what happened when Stella looked at her and told her to relax that he plays with chalk and paints at home. Jessica was so relieved cause she thought she'd done wrong. Stella asked "Jessica what she was going to be doing the next two weeks in the evening hours?" Nothing much be honest up until Joe built this new office I didn't have a job I just come out of school for daycare and hadn't had chance to look for a place of employment. Well see me after work tonight I 'd like to chat with you. And just then Joe caught up with her. He looked at Stella and before he could ask her she motioned for him to step out of the daycare center so the kids wouldn't hear her. Stella told her son she be right back in she needed to tell her boss (partner) something and she be right back in.

Once she had him out in the hall she told him that their grandma was coming out for a couple of weeks while they put in the late hours. When Joe heard this he got a big smile on his face; Stella asked him why he was so happy about this news and thinking quick on his feet he just said" now I know your have your mind on work knowing your kids are at home safe with grandma that's all' hoping she bought that lie. "Oh is that all she asked." Yes! That's all now let's get back to work.

While lets go have a bite to eat cause we only have a few hours until quieting time. Then we have a big account to work on.. They go back in to the kids and ordered pizza and that put a smile on Christian's face. The pizza arrived and Stella made sure that her son ate and Gabby ate her lunch, which were applesauce and mac & cheese, she cleaned up the kids and then went back to work and put in the rest of her day, she was looking forwards to spending time with her kids before the long hours started.

Joe caught up with Stella and the kids to tell her that he was wrong on the night they started the late hours it was tomorrow night not tonight. So he told her to give him a few minutes and they could go; she agreed that give her time to talk to Jessica about lending a hand with the kids at the condominium that way she's not out of a job for two weeks.

Jessica was helping Christian put his stuff in a book bag he carries his art stuff in when his mom asked him to go check in on his baby sister for her; while he went and did that she looked at Jessica and asked her if she continue to help watch the kids at the house stating tomorrow night cause my son has gotten to like you and he's had enough up evil in his life the past three weeks with the move and getting use to a new bed and all I just don't want to upset him any more and my mom will be there to help as well I thought you could look after him while mom took care of Gabby with both of them in a new home and my mom not knowing the ends and outs of the house having you there to take care of one would ease the pressure on mom until she tells you she doesn't need the help. How's that sound and you still have a job as well? Fine; but you really don't have to pay me to help I love watching your kids they're so good and Christian and I are in the middle of a story too, oh one thing Jessica you can't let the kids know this is a surprise for them when grandma comes tomorrow at lunchtime. Just then her son came back and asks when are we going home mom and before she could answer him Joe said let's go home kids.

At home Stella got a bite of dinner and the kids are playing in the front room when the phone rings and its grandma on the other end asking for Stella. Christian yelled mom its grandma wanting to talk to you, I'll be right their baby boy you talk with grandma while I finish this up. All she was making was hot dogs for dinner. She made his plate and put him up to the table and was sitting there feeding Gabby her dinner of beef stew and pears, peas talking to her mom; and the reason for the call was to tell her that when she booked her flight to New York they had a late flight going out and she was on it and in the air already. Well that's good but you'll have to catch a cab from the airport to the house cause I still don't have a car yet. That's okay the flight's not a direct flight to New York there's a lay over in Illinois so I won't arrive until ten o'clock anyway I just wanted you to know I was on my way to my three kids, thanks mom I love you too see you soon.

Well what grandma want mommy? You'll find out soon just finish your dinner and get ready for bed it's been a long day honey and mommy's tired and starting tomorrow I'll be putting in longer hours to get this new account going good.

So Christian did as his mom asked he went put his jimmies on and brush his teeth then came back out and looked at his mom and said, "Would you feel like reading a story to us mommy?" Stella looked at him and asked if she could finish up the dishes first. Okay I'll go play until your done.

Stella finished the dishes then went to the front room to tell her son it was time for bed and he wasn't there so she went to his room and found him laying in the middle of his toys sound to sleep, so she did her best to pick him up without waking him and tucked him into his bed and Gabby had crashed right after dinner.

The only other person that had to get ready for bed was herself, so she did just that got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Stella and the kids got up and were just sitting at the table talking when a knock on the door was heard; it was Joe of course. Standing there ready to pick up his girl so he thought.

Stella offers for him to come in and so he did. She looked at him and told him that at lunchtime she be going out for her lunch and she be gone the whole lunch period with the kids. But I will be back I've got a surprise for the kids and only I can go.

Joe didn't like this but there was nothing he could do for right now. He just smiled and grinned saying okay I'll see you when you get back. Stella was shocked cause usually he insisted on taking her where she needed to go.

Well the kids had finish their breakfast and she had to get ready herself for work so she asked Joe to sit in the front room while she and the kids got dress. When Stella came out she had on a robin egg blue suite and the kids had on their play clothes since that's all they were doing. As they left the house Stella wonder how she was going to get things organized at home and work the late hours too; cause all of her stuff showed up and all she has unpacked was the kids' stuff plus a few clothes but she decided to cross that bridge when she got to it.

At the office Stella also informs Joe that she is going to look for a car this week so she can finally start living her own life and not have to rely on him so much cause I know you don't want hang around me forever and I need to start standing on my own a little more.

The work morning goes good and at lunchtime Stella held true to her word, she packed the kids up on a bus and went to the airport to wait on her mom's flight to land. Once her mom's flight landed Christian looked at his mom and asked "why are we here mommy?" This is the surprise mommy was telling you about last night; your mom has to start working long hours for a while and I thought you be better off at home with your toys and grandma there to look after you and your sister not just Jessica; cause I know you like her so I asked her if she go home with you and grandma, sissy to help give your grandma a hand with the both of you. Christian seemed happy about who was going to watch them but deep down inside he wanted his mom. Stella assured him it was only until she helps get this new account off the ground and then her hours would go back to normal.

Just about then her mom appears and her son was happy to see his grandma. Stella walked over and gave her mom a hug and said "glad to see you mom" I was wondering what to do if you couldn't have come cause starting tonight I have to work late and I didn't want the kids out that late with me. That's okay her mom said I was beginning to miss you three anyway. Well I'll take you back to the house and after work there will be the nanny come and help you out until I get home each night so it is a little easier on you and besides Christian has gotten to be good friends with her.

I'm sure you'll like her mom. Well here we are, everyone out of the cab lets get grandma inside and settle in then mommy's got get back to work.

They got inside and first thing her son did was kick off his shoes and socks and Stella put Gabby in her playpen to play… what do you think of the place? Her mom couldn't get over how beautiful the place was but how can you afford this on your salary? Oh that's the best part Joe made me a partner in the firm. Well got to get back to work see you all tonight.

Once Stella gets back at work she had a surprise of her own waiting for her. She had a bouquet of flowers waiting on her desk and the card read "with all of my heart" sign your secrete admirer. Right away she thought it was someone watching her from a distance there at work or on her way to work. So she started asking around to see if anyone notices anything or anyone different in the office since it opened and everyone said no just the usual postman etc. Okay let me know if you do.

Joe walks in and tells Stella that Chubby Chase is in the down stairs on his way up to see her. I just got back my mom came in to stay with the kids and me so I could work late on this account. Well get ready cause… yes get ready cause here I am "Mr. Chubby Chase" himself.

Hi I'm Stella! I'll be the one working on your account so where would you like to begin at. First of all do you know what my company produces? No what! I produce toys for young children. I need a person who has small kids cause I've got some toys I need tested, so where is your son at? He's at home with grandma; I was informed I be working late so I had my mom come in to baby-sit while I worked late. Oh don't get me wrong you will be working late but not the kind your thinking of your job is just watching your son and taking notes of what he likes about the toys.

Mr. Chase told Stella all you have to do is take notes on which toys your son plays with the most, I like to have the final copy in two weeks if you can do it. Why yes Mr. Chase two weeks it is and thank you for the pleasure of working with you.

Oh by the way the late hours you'll put in here at the office is just in a conference about twice a week other than that I expect you to be taking notes at home.

First and fore most is to make sure your son is having fun with the toys. The toys I have with me are building blocks and racecar tracks. Stella gave Mr. Chase a look and then she told him that building blocks are his favorite toy he's all the time asking for them when we go to the toy department but I never seem to have enough to get them for him after I buy food and pay bills. Mr. Chase got a weird look on his face then he smiled at Stella and handed her the huge bucket of building blocks and told her consider this a gift from me to him just for trying the other toys out.

Stella didn't know what to say other than thanks and she see him in the morning for work; just about then Joe asked if they wanted a cup of coffee before they all left for home. All of them said sure then we need to go home. While they were drinking their coffee in the conference room all Joe could do is stare at Stella. After Joe finished his coffee he excused himself and left to go into a different office to make a phone call to a special place.

After the cup of coffee Mr. Chase it's late and we better call it a night and go for home Stella agreed but we have one problem Where's Joe at? And just then here comes Joe in with his coat and keys they all walked out together and departed ways.

Stella forgot the toys so she told Joe she see them in the morning. Well Joe watched her go in and then he went to his car to get something and then he re-enter the office building in the meantime Stella went back to the conference to pick up the toys when the lights went out on her. The next thing she knew she heard someone else in the building but she thought it was the cleaning crew cleaning the offices.

All the way home she could feel like someone was watching her from a distance but when she turned around there was no one there so she continue on until she got home to her family.

Once she was inside Jessica greeted her and she told Stella she and her mom became best friends; the evening went beautiful but if you don't mind I'll be on my way. After Jessica left Stella took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before she did any thing else then her son came up to her wanting her to read "Robin Hood" she said okay I'll read a little bit and then I'll finish it at bedtime.

After Christian had his snack he went and got ready for bed brushed his teeth then came back with his storybook and asked her to finish the story. Once she finished the story she tucked them both into bed kissed them goodnight told both of them she loved them see them come morning before she went to work. That night Stella couldn't get the idea of someone following her home; but shortly after that she fell off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning the was bright and it was going to be a hot sticky day. Stella was wearing a cotton sundress with a white blazer suit jacket. And a white pair of dress flats.

As she came out of her room from getting dress her son and mom looked at her with a bright smile on their face. Stella told her mom that she be late because she had to stay and get the report typed up for Mr. Chase I can tell by the toys that Christian is playing with his favorite is the building blocks so that's what I'm going to suggest his company mass produces; don't look for me home until about 8:00 tonight she walked over kissed everyone by told them she loved them see them tonight, and out the door she went.

When she got to the office she walked in to find another bunch of flowers on her desk but only this time the card read "I seen you last night and I love you" well she didn't pay any attention to the card and went about her daily routine. At lunchtime she asked around to find out if any one seen who brought the flowers into her office; everyone said "no!" She asked for Joe but he was out of the office for the day.

The one secretary ask "who your secrete guy" no one I don't want a man right now I'm just getting over a bad marriage I'm not sure I'm ready for another one yet and besides I've got to get this report done before Mr. Chase comes in today no time to act like a school girl with her first puppy love.

Well it came lunch time and she called the house to see if the kids were alright and her mom was okay; knowing they were fine she was able to put her mind at ease and eat her lunch but every time she thought about that card in the flowers this morning she laugh at loud thinking nothing of it. She returned to her office to work on the letter of recommendation for Mr. Chase she almost had it done and she wanted to have it finished when he walked in her office.

Well she got the letter done that she needed to and then started on another one She was trying to get some of the paper work down to a minimum hoping to go home before eight tonight but it seems the harder she tried the more she got and before she knew it was time for everyone to quite for the night.

Stella started her evening thinking she work until eight and then walk home she only had a few blocks and she'd be at the start of her road, so she got busy filing papers and putting the finishing touch on things when Mr. Chase came in to talk about the report their conversation carried on into the late evening and he got up and asked if she'd have dinner with him and she replied "no thanks but I've got to get home to my kids and mom" I figured you turn me down but I thought I ask you any how since you did such a wonderful job on this report , the great detail you put into it is marvelous thank you again Stella! "Your welcome" Stella replied. Now if your done I need to get started for home, then at least let me drive you home one last time Stella; no I'll be alright thanks.

It was a quite night to walk home the sky was bright and blue every star in the solar system was out smiling down on the world.

She was thinking of her family and how much she was looking forward to seeing the kids snuggled in their beds sleeping it was just the perfect night. She kept walking then all of a sudden she heard footsteps near by but didn't pay attention to it she thought it was someone passing by. Then he jumped out at her! It happened.

The person grabbed her from behind and to make matters worse he tore her sundress off of her and man handled her breast cupping it in the palm of his hand sucking on her nipple slobbering all of her running his tong down her stomach to her privates then her tore her panties off of her then he straggled her while he unzipped his pants and all the time she's praying she doesn't loose her life his voice was muffled but all he said when he got on top of her he said "you scream and it'll get worse and if you turn me in I'll come back for you and hurt you worse with a knife and just then she felt him push his hard privates inside hers. Causing a lot of tissue damage inside. During the struggle she told her attacker to stop and no several times. Once he was finish he ran off into the darkness and left her there alone.

Mean while Mr. Chase was just coming up on her in the streets crying and not knowing what to do next. He got out of the car and seen who it was and called the cops before he got out of the car, he got out and ran over to her saying it'll be alright you'll see. He sat and talked to her until the law arrived and then she started to get up and dart but Mac Stabler caught her and said don't run were here to help you he started to tell her "lets go sit down" when she passed out in his arms. Just then Olivia came over and asked what happened? Mac told her she didn't say nothing all I said to her was "we were here to help her" then she passed out in my arms. Olivia told Mac she ride to the hospital with her do we even have a name for her? Just then Mr. Chase stepped around the car. He spoke up and said "yes" her name is Stella She was just coming home from her office! And how do you know where she was coming from? We were just working late and I offered a ride home in fact I asked her out for a late dinner and she turned me down saying she wanted to get home to her kids and mom so we said good-by at the office and went our separate way and next thing I see is her sitting her crying so I called 911 for help. I know where she lives for you to tell her mom about this; she has two small children to look after (a single mom). Okay what's the address 1020 Stow Brooke Lane. And here is where I'm staying if you need talk to me anymore. Mr. Chubby Chase 1520 Mary Brooke Lane room 01 thanks we'll be in touch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The drive to Stella's home Mac was wondering how to tell her; in his head he thought this job doesn't get any easier it seems to get harder with every case.

He reaches the house and as he got out of his car a squad car pulled up with his partner Olivia in it. She got out looked at Mac and said, "let's go you didn't think I let you do this all by yourself; were partners aren't we?" Yes; you just got me in deep thought. They went up the walk and knocked on the door. Stella's mom answered the door and Olivia and Mack introduced themselves and went to ask her sit down when Jessica enter the room she went to tell Stella mom the kids were all sleep she was ask to sit too. Olivia said were detectives from the New York City SUV and there's been an accident with your daughter we don't have all the details yet bet when we do we'll update you but for right now she's Mercy General's E.R. For what we believe is a sexual assault. Is she all right? Her mom asked them. For the time being she fine but we won't know everything until her rape kits back but the doctors did say she had tearing on the inside and couldn't have any more kids. I don't know if she wanted more but we'll let you tell her that news when you get her home from the hospital.

Jessica spoke up and told the officers that her boss was always finding reasons to be around her. I remember hearing her put him in his place. I guess he tried to do something and she didn't like it. Mac asks who he was?

Joe is his name he'll be in the office about 9:00 in the morning. Please tell me she'll be okay cause if it wasn't for Stella I wouldn't have a job. That's right she's been a big help to me with my two grandchildren. After work she come home with my daughter and help with the kids while Stella worked late. Well thanks for the information but we got to go we'd be in touch soon.

The next morning Mac & Olivia made a stop to the office Joe; they started questioning him about his work relationship with Stella. It's a normal one we get along great she a hard worker (that's why you made her a partner of the company Mac added). That's right she did such a wonderful work on her last assignment so I promoted her to partner in the company she help take off. What this all about why all the questions about our work relationship?

Your partner was assaulted late last night! Oh sorry to hear that I hope you get the person who did it; if your done I've got get to work since my partner isn't coming in. Okay they said we'd be in touch if we need anything else.

After they left his office they looked at each other and said did you notice how unconcern he was that she had been assaulted and he was more worried about her not coming in for work to perform her job, "Mac told Olivia something just isn't right it don't add up he's covering for someone or something, just then Olivia's cell phone goes off and it the coroner the rape kit is back.

Once they reached the station house coroner had the results in her hands: there's no sperm but there was brushing around the genitals there were signs of spermicidal but no DNA; there is a single hair and fiber strand found in her panties. Mac asked is it the victims? No the DNA on the hair was enough to test and it a male DNA.

And the fiber is carpet fiber like from a car.

Back in the squad room they start running down leads on cars and on sexual predators that were release from prison. Cross-reference the mo about how they chose their victims. Where the victims were found plus following up on Joe & any others that had contact with Stella yesterday.

The phone rings and their captain Greg came out and gave us the good news that Stella is on her way home and get this guess who was at her room to offer take her home?

Let us guess "Joe" why yes. Mac told Olivia he's too involved not to make him a suspect.

Mean while back at the office Joe was fuming mad and every time someone had to ask him to sign a paper he bit his or her head off in anger.

Once they got home Stella had told her mom that she was going to tell her son that she had worked really late and fell at work to explain the bruise on her face; this will re-assure him she's okay. Stella is reminded every time she sits down or looks in the mirror. She was happy to be home though.

She got to tuck her babies into bed and looking forward to putting this behind her; she had to because of her kids they need her.

Next morning Stella got dress for work and went in and when she walked in her office there was Joe with a bouquet of flowers and he said welcome back.

The morning goes as normal and around noon Stella got a call asking her to come down to the squad room to talk if she could make it? Sure fine I'll send a car for you Mac & Olivia will come pick you up. In the mean time she finished up what was needed to be done so at noon she could give her full attention to what was needed down at the squad room.

The clock struck noon and Joe came in to ask her if she have lunch with him and she refused she told him she had already made lunch plans with a couple of detectives and just then Mac and Olivia enter the office to over hear the refusal in it's entirely. So Joe walked off mad again. Stella told them to come in all she had to do grab her purse and they could leave.

Now on the way back to the squad room Stella ask if they could stop long enough to pick up a bit of lunch? Sure we need too also. So Stella orders a sandwich, salad the Mac and Olivia order sandwich and coffee to go.

At the squad room Stella is ask to recall the events leading up to her attack. So she starts with turning down Mr.Chase dinner invitation and the ride home I wanted to walk home it was a clear night and I wasn't that far from home; half way between the house and office this guy comes out of the alley from the right roughs me up rips off my sundress and panties and forces his penins inside me and said if you turn about this or scream I'll kill you so all I said was no and that when he pushed harder inside me then all I remember is passing out waking up in the hospital; by the way who called you guys? Believe it a guy name Mr. Chubby Chase

Does that name ring a bell for you? Yea now I wish I took him up on his offers. Well thanks we'll take you back to the office you've been a lot of help.

They took her back to the office and made sure she got in and it was safe. And before they left Mac left his card then flipped it over wrote his personal cell number on the back told her to call anytime she needed help.

She went back to work told the secretary she wanted a certain file when Joe walked in and told her she had to stay late tonight to finish the account she's currently working on cause he's not coming in the morning right away no arguing it has to be done okay I'll do it. She worked on into the evening and got the account finished so she walked into Joe's office on the back side of the building to put it on his desk so he find it in the morning. She was about to turn around when she heard the door shut and lock behind her She turned around to see a man dress totally in black coming toward her she reaches to call 911 but the assailant spoke and said I cut the line. By this time he's in arms length to reach her; he pushes her on the floor and tells her don't scream or call the law or I'll come back to get you permanently and your kids will no longer have a mom.

He pulls her shirt off and cuts her jeans up panties too and rapes her again and again then when he's done your mine anyway. This time I didn't use protection either.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After assailant leaves she crawls back into her office to call Mac. Mac picks up the phone and finds it to be Stella, what's wrong Stella slow down; he tells her they'll be right there not to move; he hangs up and tells Olivia they got to go it Stella she's all upset not making any sense at all, all she kept repeating is hurry up and get here. So off they went to the office building.

When they arrive they walk in and find a shatter shell of a woman huddle in a corner shaking. Mac and Olivia wrapped their coats around her shoulders and legs so she is warm. They had already place a call in to 911 for medical help.

Olivia asked her what happed tonight. Same thing I had to get this report done for in the morning so Joe would have it for his conference meeting and I hadn't been getting in until after 9-10:00 am in the morning since the first rape about three to four nights ago I don't even remember how long its been but it feels like yesterday was the first I'm not even healed from that one and here I am again; only this time he cut my clothes off and sucked on my nipples and just had his way seems like for hours. By then the medical help was there and got her on the gurney can you remember anything else Stella? No but if I do I'll tell you at the hospital; you are coming aren't you two? Yes we always go with the victim to hospital. Just then Stella ask Olivia if she ride with her; sure just let me grab my coat.

On the way to the hospital Stella tells Olivia that her assailant smelled like old spice and he told her that she was his any way.

Where do you remember the old spice? Olivia asked Well when I first got here Joe would be applying it as I got the kids ready. He makes up a reason's to why he didn't put it on at his place; but that's where I've smelled it before. They arrive at the hospital and they do a rape kit Olivia sends it to the lab at the station and gets a few photos for the case then she told Stella they drop by in the morning and go tell her mom and Jessica where she was again all she had to do was focus on getting some sleep. But before she left she asked Stella for her key to the building so they could go back through the crime scene, aren't your people there now yea but as we left the door lock behind us and they'll never hear us knock on the windows. Sure there in my coat pocket once were done with them we'll give them back that's fine just get this jerk so I can go back to my life without fear.

Olivia met up with Mac and told him let's go back to the crime scene see if we've missed anything. So they go tell her family that she's back in the hospital again and while they were there Jessica told Olivia and Mac that one-day Stella found a bouquet of flowers on her desk signed anonymous they never put much into it until now! Do you think she still have the card? I don't know if she did it be in her one desk draw mark personal items. Well thanks again for the help Stella's going to be fine she just shook up bad again.

On the way to the office they were starting to gather up people for suspects, she's new in town and she doesn't know to many people so there's just the folks she works with and home life but I also want check the files for any recent parolees that's gotten out in the past six months okay. They got to her office and open the drawl marked personal items in it they found tampon make up rings and the card that was signed "I love you and your mine" Olivia puts it in a bag and drops it off to the crime lab for prints.

While they wait on the results of the lab they start the task of crosschecking every one who has gotten out of Sing Sing past six months.

No hits but the lab came up with a print on the card along with the rape kit the DNA matches the DNA found on the single strand of hair put a match to the print and we have out suspect.

So they start checking domestic problems and sure enough they found a possible hit "Joseph Smith" lives at 425 Shady Brooke Lane. His last girlfriend filed charges against him get this "sexual assault" then dropped the charges. So let's go pay this guy a visit and see what's happening.

Boy they were in for a surprise when they arrived not only he wasn't at home yet he still had the girlfriend that filed the charges against him. So they got to talk and Olivia ask why you drop the charges against your boyfriend? Well he promised not to do again.

Well we think he is do you know where he's at right now? No he told me this morning he'd be a little late but it wouldn't be long. Okay when he does come home have him call us we need to talk to him. They got up to leave and that's when Joe came in the door.

His girlfriend told him they needed to talk to him and she is in the kitchen getting his dinner up. Where were you this evening at about six thirty seven o'clock? I was at a bar hanging out with friends why? Well there's been a break in at your office and Stella got hurt a little but she's fine but your office was a mess, everything on your desk was on the floor and a blouse tore up too.

Sorry to hear Stella got hurt but you said she is fine right? Yes will be in at work in the morning? We don't know. We'll be in touch Joe and out the door they go. We'll check out his alibi in the morning good night Olivia as they parted at the station house.

The next morning Olivia and Mac went to the bar and checked out his alibi and it came up empty; no one could verify if his where abouts. So they had back to the station house to talk to the boss and D.A.

Once they got there and started laying out the facts and the alibi was full of holes the D.A. told them to pick Joe up on the count of rape.

They went to Joe's place on shady brook lane and his girlfriend told them he took off for parts unknown. So after they left she told Joe it was over with them and if they come back she won't lie again for him.

On the other side of the door Olivia and Mac was walking away talking about how she was covering for him and how to get her to give him up.

Mac got the idea to sit just out of eyesight to see if they came out; sure enough out came Joe with his briefcase in his hand. He was headed to his office to clean out his desk and take off for parts unknown. But Olivia and Mac had called ahead to stop him from getting away from them.

Joe got to his office cleaned out all of his things when Jessica walked in and asked "where are you going, you've got a meeting this morning you can't leave" and he just stared at her not knowing what to do. He then got the brilliant idea to let Jessica run the meeting you can do it, No! I can't "Jessica replied!"

Just about then Olivia and Mac enter to arrest him. Joe tries to take off running but Olivia had a trick up her sleeve it was called a door cause just as he went to leave his office she swung his office door around and knocked him to the ground.

Olivia and Mac read him his Miranda rights and that he was under arrest for the rape of Stella.

Now to tell her family and Stella who her rapist is and it isn't going to go easy cause she didn't want believe it was he wait and we'll tell Stella after lunch. Let's go tell her mom first.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mac and Olivia drove to Stella's home to break the news to her family. As they were walking up to the door it opened and out came Stella's mom, "how's Stella doing?" Both of them told her she was doing better; but let's go inside so we can talk. Okay.

Once they were inside and seated Olivia and Mac started to tell her mom who had assaulted her daughter not once but also the second time and asked how should they break it to Stella other than just say it was your boss who raped you twice!

When her mom found out it was Joe she turned blood red and wanted to go after him. Don't worry we have him in custody and he isn't about to get out.

When you tell Stella about Joe being her attacker I'll go with you so we can tell her together that's the only way I know to tell her and then we'll go from there. Well then you might as well call Jessica to come watch the kids cause that's where we were going when we left here.

They reached the hospital room and found Stella sleeping so her mom told them she would tell her once she woke up from her nap they nodded their head in agreement but said they stop by later to see how she's doing. While her mom sat there looking at her daughter wondering why this creep had to choose her girl to rape just made her twice as mad and wanting to chase him down and kill him but instead she let the law handle it.

She sat there for what seems like hours but in a little while Stella woke up. "Hi mom" Stella spoke. How long have you been here waiting on me to wake up. Not long honey Mac and Olivia brought me here we wanted to tell you but you were sleeping so I told them I'd tell you and you'll not going to believe who it was.

But here it goes: Your boss was the one who raped you both times

And they have him in jail right now.

That's why he helped you move and get set up out here. He was just waiting for the right time to attack you. Well if I had went out with him on a date like he wanted this may not had happened wrong her mom told her it would have happened it might have been worse you don't know. But in any case they have him and you need to focuses on getting well and coming home to us. I'm going to go I'll be back later to see you, get some rest now.

Mean while back at the station house, Olivia and Mac give the DA what she needs to put Joe behind bars for a long time.

The judge orders him to serve life without parole for attempted murder and rape.

Stella gets word she can go home so she called Mac and asked if he could come and get her at the hospital drop her off at home? Mac said sure we'll be right there. Mac and Olivia walks into her room and Olivia tells her about getting in to therapy to help deal with the trauma she's been through. Stella agreed to check it out and off they went to take her home.

On the way home Stella was looking over the information the hospital gave her and what Olivia had suggested to her. They pulled up in front of the house and out came her little boy running with full speed to give his mom a hug she bent over to pick him up and she got an instant reminder of the internal injury Joe had done to her, but she didn't let on she was in pain with her son around; she gave him a hug and kiss then asked him to go get her a glass of water and she be right there, Olivia and Mac made sure they were all alright and then turned to walk away when Stella looked at Mac and said see you around right ? Sure we'll stop in see how you're doing in a few weeks. In the mean time get well. And start into therapy for your own good. So Stella did just that she got into therapy.

Six weeks later Stella finds out she can't stop thinking about Mac! How his body turned her on and wishing she could find a way to get him out here on a call just to see him.

Well she went to the station to visit them and to inform them that she has gotten into therapy and she's doing great. Olivia happened to be there and she asked for Mac, he'd be right back okay I'll wait. When Mac came out her eyes just lit up like the stars in the sky do at night. Olivia told Mac that Stella needed to talk to him and that she had papers that had to go the file room so if he needed her she be there, Okay Olivia. Now to what you need, oh I just wanted to ask if you would help me work through this mess just go to a couple of my meetings as moral support. Well sure but of all people I thought you would rather have Olivia since she a woman. No I rather have your support well then you have it when is your next meeting? Tonight Okay well then we'll go and you'll come through this like a champion.

I'll come by the station and we can walk to the meeting it's just down the street a few blocks. See you at 6:00. As she walked out she was beginning to get a very strange feeling she thought she never feel again. She was in love with Mac but she just wasn't ready to tell him.

As it was getting closer to time for the meeting she was getting all dressed up to show Mac the kind of girl he's escorting to a meeting that has helped her turn her life around, but all the time she was so anxious about going out with him. In her heart she knew he'd be the man she spend the rest of her life with he just didn't know it yet. She put the final touch on and then walked out to show the family what she looked like.

The kids and her mom walked with her as far as the station house then they went back to the house, Stella went on to pick up Mac. She walked in and every guy in the place let out a huge whistle as she walked by. She went to find Mac and when Mac seen her. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Mac said good night to everyone and then left to take Stella to her meeting. On the way she got to talking to him and asked if he was dating anyone he told her no why you ask; just curious that's all. Well here we are let's go find a seat and get settle in.

She continues talking to Mac and all the time wishing he would kiss her but he never tries.

After the meeting Mac looked at Stella and ask if she wanted to stop get a bite to eat before he walked her home? Sure she said what do you want to eat; she asked Mac. It doesn't matter being a cop you learn to eat about anything cause you never know when your going to be pulled off your lunch to go answer a call. Then how about pizza with a little kid you learn to like some of the weird food they do so they can have a say in the dinner menu once in a while. At least it gives Christian a sense of importance when it comes to helping plan a meal at home, as you can see I've made my life around my kids every decisions I made I ran it by him to get how he felt on the matter too. They continued talking and before they knew it, it was 9:30 so Mac walked her home and said good night but before they said good night Mac looked at her and admitted he had a lot of fun tonight and would she like to get together again soon? Yes I love too. Fine then how about Wed evening I've got a dinner party to go to at my parents house and I don't want go alone? Okay what time should I be ready? About 6:00 and I'll come by pick you up so you don't have to walk to the station house. Then it's a date!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Dinner Date

Mac got ready to go pick up Stella; he had on his best outfit and his best aftershave lotion. He was picking her up at home tonight this was going to be a night he hopes she would never forget.

When he gets to Stella's he shuts off the car and gets out to walk up the sidewalk he was trying to figure a way to ask her to stay the night with him; for he didn't want to push her but he would love to spend the night and let her wake up in his arms in the morning. Oh well I'll just play it by ear and see if the opportunity presents it self, so he knocked on the door.

When he walks in Stella walks out and he speechless at the moment then when he got a hold of his tongue he told her she was gorgeous tonight Stella just smiled at him.

Mac looked at her and said ' don't mean to rush but we do have a dinner engagement to get too and my mom doesn't like me to be late" and at that moment Stella bent over and kissed both her babies and told" them that grandma would be reading to them and she see them tomorrow after work." While she was saying good-by to the kids Mac got her mom to one side and told her "that Stella would be late coming in he had a big evening planned for her, but he take good care of her."

Just then Stella turned around and asked, "What are you two talking about so quietly?"

"Nothing" Mac said. Ready to go Stella?

"Yea, now kids are good for grandma!"

The drive to Mac's parents home was a short one but all the way there Mac was still hoping to get to ask Stella if she spend the night with him.

He walked around and opened the door for Stella. And just then his parents came out to greet them. Mac introduces Stella to his parents and everyone else at the party.

The dinner menu consisted of cold cuts and hot dogs. They had soda pop, club sodas for those who wanted it.

The reason for the party was to honor his dad's work; he'd gotten a raise in rank for a job well done. After dinner Mac and Stella sat and talked with his parents for a little while and then Mac made a motion to go. He bent over to kiss his mom and dad good-by and he sees them later.

They walked to the car and on the way to the car Mac looked at Stella and asked her "how about a movie?"

"Sure that sounds like a lot of fun" Stella replied.

"Good then it set we'll go see Lake House" Mac said.

Stella couldn't believe her ears; then she looked at Mac and asked, "How did you know I wanted to see that movie?" It was the one I wanted to see also. This sounds like a lot of fun.

"Then it set; we'll go take in a movie" Mac said.

Mac and Stella walked to the theater talking about different things, Stella was telling Mac how Frank (x-husband) ran out on her when she was pregnant with Gabby. Mac was saying he had never made it far enough with his wife before the dear lord took her home so being around her kids is a wonderful experience, one that he wouldn't mind doing more often. Just then they reached the theater and Mac pays for the tickets and they walk in to find their seats.

Once they were set Mac asked Stella "do you want anything?"

Stella said, "Just a soda I'm still full from dinner."

"Okay, one soda coming up" Mac said. "Diet coke," right Mac said.

"Yes Stella replied and then she gave Mac a beautiful smile."

Mac returns with their sodas just as the movie was starting.

Just as the movie was really getting to the scary part Mac notices his soon to be girlfriend (he hopes) wasn't a horror flick person for she was gripping her seat; so Mac put his arm around her. The movie was getting scarier and just then Stella let out a scream like she was sixteen years old and as long as Mac kept his arms around her she felt safe. Just then their lips met and they kissed for the first time, this was the first since the two rapes by Joe but this one stirred up a lot of feelings she thought were long gone and so did Mac it made him feel like he was back in high school they both realized how much they were falling for each other but were afraid to admit to the other one for feel of rejection. They didn't say anything for the rest of the movie and when it was over they were quiet for a while walking back to the car.

Then when they were in the car Mac asked Stella "what happened with your boss? How long did he get?"

Stella looked at Mac and told him "Joe got sent to prison for life without any chance of parole and the company is my." Now let's change the topic okay? "Sure Mac said." "What do you want talk about Mac replied?" "Let's start with our kissed in the theater." Stella replied to Mac.

"Okay Mac said." This was kind of awkward for Stella cause she never had these kinds of feelings but she's going to take the chance and face what is said.

Stella started with "Mac I'm going to be very honest about that kiss and I hope you don't take it the wrong way." But that kiss brought up a lot of feelings I thought were gone and just then Mac jumped in and said I know what your saying cause I'm feeling it too! Just then she smiled and so did Mac. Now what do we do about it we can't act like it never happened and just then Stella reached over to kiss Mac while they were sitting still.

Mac looked at her and suggested they go to his apartment to finish this talk so they weren't interrupted and Stella agreed.

Once they were in the apartment and Mac suggested she get comfortable so she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch Mac came in with a cup of coffee for them and sat beside her to talk.

Stella went first "I think I'm falling for you."

Mac told Stella the same thing and the two were in each an embrace that no one could break for they had found their true love.

After the conversation Mac asked her if "she was ready to go home yet?" "Not yet Mac in fact if you don't care I like to stay the night with you?"

"Mac told her it was fine with him as long as she was sure!"

Fine I'll go get my bag out in the car and then I'll call mom to tell her I'll see her in the morning but we'll have to be there before my kids get up. Sure thing my sweetheart I'll set my alarm clock for whatever time you want. Fine out the door she went and she was back with her bag before he knew she was gone.

She made the phone call to her mom and told her to let her know she be staying with Mac over night. They say good night I love you then hang up. Stella looked at Mac and told him "I'm all yours tonight!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mac and Stella start watching a movie on DVD; Stella told Mac she was going to get dress for bed and she be right back. While she was getting dress Mac pulled out the bed then put clean bedclothes on. Stella came back dressed in a pink teddy with lace around the legs and arms.

Mac patted the mattress and told her to come sit down for that was all he could say at the moment; Stella asked him if the cat had his tong once he got his tong back he said your so beautiful you just took my breath away just about then Mac put his arms around her and stroke her face before he gave her the kiss that set her soul on fire. When they stopped with the kiss Mac looked at her again and said, "You told me you were all my tonight" so this is the beginning of it. They curled up inside the blankets in each other's arms to watch TV.

Just as the movie started to get going they had other things on their minds. Mac took Stella's head lifted it up so he could kiss her once again but only this time he wouldn't just kiss her lips he started kissing her shoulder as he gently pulled of the on strap and then he kissed the other shoulder pulling off the strap there. He took a second out to say to her stop me if you get uncomfortable in any way I won't push you knowing what you'd been through in the past six months she nodded in agreement but she looked at him and said I want this just as much as you Mac so he continue on kissing her stomach down her legs and up her sides he brought her whole body to life and then came the big step pulling her teddy totally off when he did she surprised him by reaching up to untie his pajama bottoms; kissing his stomach and all over him then he kissed her once again before he penetrated her and Mac and her spent a romantic night together and sparks just flew all night long, they made love twice during the night before going to sleep.

They went to bed he set the alarm for 6:00 am then they went to sleep in each other's arms.

The alarm went off and they each got ready for work cause Stella had packed her work clothes when she got her nightclothes.

Then they took off to go back to wake up the kids and get them ready.

Once they got there the kids were still asleep so she crept in to wake them up to say good morning to her babies Christian and Gabriel rubbed her sleepy little eyes and reached up to her mom to pick her up; so Stella picked her up and got Christian ready for the day.

While they were eating her mom looked at Stella and reminded her that she had a dr. appointment today and Jessica would be here watching the kids until I get back. Okay mom!

While they were sitting there she was talking about how wonderful Mac is to her and that they had plans for dinner at his place tonight

I'll be home by 11:00 though.

Everyone took off to go work and do earns when her mom got done doing her earns she had called Jessica to come over to watch the kids until she got back.

Her mom went to her dr. appointment and the secretary called her name out Mrs. Angelic the doctor will see you now.

She walked in and the doctor took some blood and did a few more test and he asked her to hang around for the results, it seem like it took forever but they all came back in and it wasn't good news.

When the doctor walked back in he told her she was dying of cancer she had 6 months or more to live. He did say it might extend your chances if you took chemotherapy but that's not for sure just eat healthy and exercise and hope for the best.

All the way home she was trying to figure a way out to tell Stella and how would she take the news so she stopped by the station house and asked Mac to come over to spend a little time at the house before they took off that she had something to tell them and I need you there for Stella. Okay Angel but it might be a little later because we just got a new case that fine just hurry up.

Angel got home and was playing with the kids thinking how can she tell them they won't understand what's about to happen I'll just tell them I'm going home to be with jeuse they'll comprehend that. It's my dear Stella I'm worry about but with Mac in her life he'll help her through. Mac showed up a little earlier than expected so this gave her mom time to explain to Mac what was about to happen to her and how much she's counting on him to help Stella through her death. Just them Stella enter the door and with a bright smile she said hello everyone how was your day? Mac said mine was fine but you better sit down cause your going to need to once you hear your mom's news; just then her mom looked at her daughter and told her mom told her in about six months I'll be dead I'm dying of cancer and even with treatments it's not any guarantee it'll work even if it does won't extend my life time it'll just ease the discomfort I'll be feeling. Mac looked at Angel and told her he be there for Stella every inch of the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel's Long Journey Home

They decided that from this day forward they spend every precious moment with each other that was possible.

Stella was being strong for her mom but when her and Mac was alone she finally broke down into tears; "saying why my mom, how can this be happening to us?" Stella cried out! But all Mac could say as he wrapped his loving arms around his girl saying "your not in this alone neither is your mom; I'm going to be here with you while your going through this right up to the end okay!"

With each passing day they found a new way to spend time with each other and at the end of the day Mac would bunk out on Angel's pull out bed so he could be there for Stella when her mom finally passes on.

This one-day Angel got up and felt rather weak so she told Mac and Stella go on to work cause Jessica was taking the kids to the zoo and then to the park that give her time to rest for the movies tonight at the drive-in, they hesitated but then agree to it, what angel didn't know was the three of them call one another and who's the closes to her drop's in checks on her without her knowing.

Well this time it was Jessica who stop in she had the kids wait in the front room just in case grandma was asleep she wasn't woke up with a giggle from one of them. She crept in very slow and quiet not to wake her and as she got closer she seen that she was in what look to be a deep sleep

Until she got right at the bed to see she wasn't breathing right and all "angel could say is call Mac to go get Stella I'm going now; I want see my grandkids now" so Jessica call for the kids as they came running in yelling grandma

We love you as usual Jessica told them to listen for right now grandma has something she wants to tell you and its very important that you listen okay? The two kids agreed; just then "grandma asked them to come to her once they were there she asked them if they remembered back a few months when she had call a family meeting to tell them about this day and I said that I be going to be with Jesus while the time has arrived so please be good for your mom and help her out every day;" no sooner did she say that Stella and Mac was there she looked at her daughter and "told her she loved her and that she's proud of her plus the career she chose take good care of her grand babies; and you Mac please take care of all of them especially her babies (all three) he winked at her as he smiled he promised her for life he said. Mac did as all of them to step out for just a second so he could say something to mom in private before she passes on; everyone left and shut the door and then Mac told Angel that he is going to marry Stella and adopt the two kids and one day hope to have one of his own with her after he told her that she smile and ask for all of them back in to be with her the kids on each side of her and Stella in her arms with her saying "How can I help you say Goodbye" and after that she pulled Stella to her chest and dies holding Stella!

Stella, kissed her mom's hand as tears flow down her face as she pulled her kids away "saying grandma is gone now to be with Jesus, she's out of the pain she was feeling

Mac walked over took the kids in one arm and Stella in the other telling them he's here and he loves them.

The next day Mac makes the funeral arrangements for Stella. They only had a one-day showing due the chemo she was taking. The actual funeral was at 1:00 p.m. Mac asked his boss if he could be spared for a little while so he could attend Angel's services? Sure just be back as soon as services is over.

At the funeral home Stella started feeling sick at her stomach but she thought it was just all of the stress of her mom dying or the flu! They go to the grave services and the feeling is still there so Stella tells Mac she going to go home and laid down see if she can't get rid of this bug she picked up she him later.

At the door she wouldn't even let him kiss her by for fear it was the flu. While few days passes and she's still not any better so she goes see her family doctor, she runs all kinds of test and drawls blood sends it off and told her to "go home and stay until you hear from me okay; I've got a hutch of what it is but I want to be sure before I tell you!"


End file.
